<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I mean I really like you (But do you like me too?) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112030">I mean I really like you (But do you like me too?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Yennefer is Ciris mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer and Tissaia teach together. Constantly staring at each other, Yennefer wonders if shes going insane. She likes Tissaia but does she like her too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I mean I really like you (But do you like me too?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/gifts">queenofourhearts</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer can feel her staring. She can feel the other woman’s eyes on her as she moves across the room, smiling back at the over excited children sat at their desks. She picks up the books and piles them in the corner of the classroom.</p><p>Another successful history lesson done.</p><p>She makes eye contact with the older woman who is leaning against the whiteboard, a smirk on her face as she openly rakes her eyes over Yennefer’s body. She swallows and tries to break Tissaia’s gaze. Her piercing blue eyes cause her to shiver. Swallowing she moves away to stand at the front of the class. Ready to dismiss them.</p><p>“Now remember, your history homework tonight is to research the battle of Hastings and find me five facts to tell me.” Yennefer smiles as they all nod their heads at her. She can’t blame them for being excited for the weekend.</p><p>“Please also remember to read chapters three and five of Charlotte’s web.” Tissaia grins as the children nod once again. “Be excited, who doesn’t love talking spiders.”</p><p>The class giggle at Tissaia as she pretends her hand is a spider crawling up Yennefer’s arm. The younger woman can’t help the blush on her face as Tissaia hand stills on her shoulder before she moves it away, purposely brushing against her neck.</p><p>The bell rings and the children quickly get up from their desks, packing their books and writing utensils into their book backs. She waves at them all as they bid herself and Tissaia goodbye. She was truly grateful that she’d be able to watch these tiny humans grow each year.</p><p>Aretuza encouraged teachers to start and finish teaching the same children. Yennefer and Tissaia would get to watch these kids go from aged five to twelve. She really wouldn’t want to work with anyone else either.</p><p>The school was unlike any others in the area, they had two teachers in the classroom. They both split up subjects. Yennefer would teach, History, Geography, Religion and Social Studies, whilst, Tissaia would teach Maths, Science and English.</p><p>The last of their students filtered out and the door shut. Yennefer leant against their shared desk and sighed. It had been a long week. Yennefer had been struggling to sleep and sometimes when children are grabbing your shirt and repeatedly saying your name it can positively drive you up the wall.</p><p>“You look exhausted.” She turns to look at Tissaia who is shaking her head at her. “Ciri keeping you up?”</p><p>“Honestly, she’s being a delight, she’s with Geralt and Jaskier this weekend anyway.” Yennefer shrugged, she let her eyes linger on Tissaia as the woman walked across the room to bend over and pick up pencils that had been left scattered across the floor.</p><p>Tight blue denim jeans and a knitted jumper, brunette hair down and cut just above her shoulders. Honestly, she didn’t know how someone dressed so casually could look so damn sexy. Yennefer didn’t have time to wrench her eyes away as Tissaia span round.</p><p>The older woman quirked an eyebrow at her and looked at her amusedly. Yennefer knew that Tissaia watched her too. She had caught the woman staring many a time but Yennefer still wasn’t sure if Tissaia just found her amusing or if she liked her.</p><p>She had asked Sabrina and Triss what to do and Triss had simply said talk to her and Sabrina had told her to flash her tits and honestly, she couldn’t really bring herself to do either. She would be mortified if she had been making this up in her head.</p><p>She also didn’t want to risk her friendship.</p><p>They’d even started going to the pub on occasion, going out for a drink, chatting about their lives and loves. Yennefer had opened up about her adopted daughter with ex-partner Geralt and Tissaia had confessed about her previous failed attempts to take over the school from Headmaster Stregobor.  </p><p>But she couldn’t stop watching.</p><p>Couldn’t stop wanting.</p><p>Yennefer moved behind the desk and began to gather her things to leave. Tissaia was still moving around the class room, putting things the children had left out a way and just straightening up the room. She didn’t want to get Stregobor anything to complain about.</p><p>Yennefer closed her eyes for a moment as she willed the overwhelming feeling of want to leave her. The entire room smelt like Tissaia’s Chanel perfume. Even Yennefer had been making an extra effort, black skinny jeans, boots, a tight flannel shirt. Still professional but enough that she would catch Tissaia staring.</p><p>Or well, she assumed she was staring.</p><p>What if she was just staring at something behind Yennefer or daydreaming?</p><p>Yennefer had never contemplated that before. God, this really was all in her head.</p><p>She was broken from her thoughts by Tissaia’s hands on her shoulders, turning her around until the two were stood closely together.</p><p>“You’re thinking so hard that its impossible for me to finish cleaning.” Tissaia stated, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just…” Yennefer made a motion with her hand to try and explain how she felt.</p><p>“You know Yennefer, when we met you always dived straight in to get what you want.” Tissaia moved so close that Yennefer could feel the other woman’s breath on her lips. “When did that change?”</p><p>“I..” Yennefer swallowed, her senses overwhelmed with the feeling of Tissaia pressed against her, the woman’s perfume surrounding her.</p><p>“Do I make you nervous Yennefer?” The older woman moved her hand to Yennefer’s cheek before brushing Yennefer’s long dark hair behind her ears. “Don’t you want me?”</p><p>Yennefer opened her mouth but no sound came out. Was this really happening? Was Tissaia really pressing her up against the desk?</p><p>She closed her eyes and willed herself to get the courage to move but she didn’t have to.</p><p>For Tissaia was soon kissing her. Her hands were in her hair, pulling the taller woman down to her. She could feel Tissaia’s tongue swiping against her lip, she opened her mouth to give further access and finally moved her hands to Tissaia’s shoulders.</p><p>This was happening.</p><p>She was kissing Tissaia.</p><p>Soon the shorter woman moved her until was sat on their desk, Yennefer’s legs wrapping around the smaller woman’s waist as their kiss grew fiercer and fiercer.</p><p>Tissaia moved back to breath first moving back just slightly enough that she could look at Yennefer’s flushed face. She smirked and leant forward to nip at the other woman’s bottom lip.</p><p>“I don’t want to wait Yennefer.” Tissaia murmured. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”</p><p>Tissaia’s hands moved down Yennefer’s body and to the top of Yennefer’s jeans. She unbuttoned them slowly, sliding down the zipper.</p><p>“Up Yennefer.” Tissaia demands and Yennefer can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. “Such a good girl.”</p><p>Yennefer watches as Tissaia pulls down her jeans and black boy shorts and drops them on the floor along with her boots. She spreads her legs open and Yennefer couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed as she sat on display.</p><p>Tissaia sat on their desk chair as she licked her lips. She moved her mouth to Yennefer’s thigh and kissed upwards until she was licking up Yennefer’s slit. The younger woman grabbed her hair as she leant back on the desk and watched Tissaia begin to devour her.</p><p>“Fuck.” Yennefer groaned as her hands tightened into Tissaia’s hair the moment that the other woman flicked her clit with her tongue.</p><p>“Such filthy language Yennefer.” Tissaia smirked before once again continuing with her ministrations. It wasn’t long before Yennefer was moaning loudly, not even trying to hide the fact that both teachers were fucking on the desk.</p><p>Her thighs had clamped around Tissaia’s face, her hand pulling at the older woman’s hair relentlessly. She was surprised Tissaia was allowing her to be this rough. Surprised but very turned on. Tissaia was moaning against her as se tasted Yennefer. She pushed her two fingers and felt Yennefer’s wall tighten around them.</p><p>She was close.</p><p>The closer she got the more vocal she seemed and Tissaia couldn’t get enough of it. She couldn’t get enough of the way Yennefer moaned her name, the way she felt around her fingers and the taste of her on her tongue. She began to a relentless pace until Yennefer was clenching and coming around her fingers.</p><p>Yennefer was breathing heavily as she watched Tissaia remove her fingers and lick them clean. The woman had an unbelievably smug smirk on her face and Yennefer wanted to roll her eyes but couldn’t. There was nothing Tissaia could do that could make her seem unattractive.</p><p>“You taste divine.” Tissaia licked her lips. “Well worth the wait.”</p><p>“You’re so smug.” Yennefer smirked. “So fucking smug.”</p><p>Yennefer slinked to the floor and grabbed at Tissaia’s jeans, ripping the button off in her haste. She watched as Tissaia scowled at her and she let out a laugh.</p><p>“I’m done waiting, like you’ve said, I need you.” Yennefer moved her hands up Tissaia’s thighs and hooked her fingers underneath the woman’s lacy underwear. She pulled them down the woman’s thighs and threw them on the pile of clothes that was building up on the floor.</p><p>She slid her hands back up Tissaia’s thighs and kissed them softly before sucking on the skin there, marking Tissaia. She heard the woman groan and she moved a hand between the older woman’s legs. She could feel how wet and desperate Tissaia was for her.</p><p>Tissaia wanted her.</p><p>“Yennefer, please.” Tissaia begged as she moved her hands into Yennefer’s hair.</p><p>“So polite.” Yennefer remarked before slipping two fingers between Tissaia’s folds. She knew it wouldn’t take longer before Tissaia would fall over the edge. Yennefer bit Tissaia’s thigh as she moved another finger inside of her.</p><p>Tissaia was so warm, so wet and so tight.</p><p>She could feel Tissaia moving against her fingers, could hear the soft moans falling from her lips. It was all intoxicating for Yennefer. She moved forward and wrapped her lips around Tissaia’s clit, sucking on it as she curled her fingers whilst thrusting inside of her.</p><p>Tissaia came hard around her fingers with her hands in Yennefer’s hair and her name on her lips.</p><p>Yennefer knew from that moment; she would never get tired of hearing her name fall from Tissaia’s lips in bliss. She moved backwards and made a show just like Tissaia had, of sucking her fingers clean. Tissaia smirked as she watched her.</p><p>Yennefer stood up and leant downwards to press her lips against Tissaia’s, Tissaia was kissing her back instantly. She moved away and slid her boy shorts and jeans back up her legs. She put on her boots afterwards and passed Tissaia her clothes.</p><p>She watched Tissaia dress in silence.</p><p>What would happen now?</p><p>Was this a one-time thing to try and get over the tension between them?</p><p>Was it just a fling?</p><p>“Yennefer honestly, what are you overthinking about now?” Tissaia laughed.</p><p>“What does this mean, is it just...” Tissaia was kissing her before she could even finish her sentence.</p><p>“This is not a one-time thing; I expect you’ll take me out to dinner now.” Tissaia smirked. “Since Ciri is with Geralt.”</p><p>“I would love that.” Yennefer grinned.</p><p>“Maybe you can stop eye-fucking me when I’m trying to teach now.” Tissaia laughed as Yennefer swatted at her.</p><p>“Like you don’t do the same!” Yennefer argued.</p><p>“Hmm, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tissaia stated as Yennefer shook her head.</p><p>Guess she did like her back after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>